


Poor Planning

by luzial



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Drunk Writing Circle, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, the gang's all here and they're all grumpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luzial/pseuds/luzial
Summary: The Inquisitor's companions bicker about their poor planning when she falls in battle.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Poor Planning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [@Viscariafields](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viscariafields/pseuds/Viscariafields): "23 and x. Dorian and author's choice"  
> “You don’t mean anything to me” + Poor Planning

“What possessed her to charge in like that?” Vivienne asked. “I thought we agreed the plan was to surround the camp and surprise the bandits _after_ we were all in place.” ****

“It hardly matters now!” Cassandra cried as she knelt next to the Inquisitor’s unconscious form. “Besides, Vivienne, _you_ were to signal the charge once the scout was distracted.”

“Well she couldn’t do that, could she?” Sera stood a few feet away, nervously twirling an arrow between her fingers. “Arsehole scout never looked away ‘cause Varric’s shot went wide.”

“I hit exactly what I was aiming for, Buttercup, which was the scout on the _other_ side of the camp,” Varric said. “Just like Hero here told me.”

“I said to shoot _past_ his head, not directly at it,” Blackwall grumbled. “You were supposed to get his attention so I could charge the other one.”

“Quiet,” Solas said irritably, healing magic flowing from his hands. “Her eyes are open, but they are unfocused. I do not know if she can hear us.”

“She hears,” Cole confirmed, peering over Solas’ shoulder. “She is lost, a little. But the voices remind her how to go back.”

“C’mon Boss,” Bull said leaning on his axe. “You don’t want to go out like this - knocked in the head by some shitty bandit.”

Dorian approached, arms folded across his chest, and peered down into the Inquisitor’s open eyes.

“It’s a good thing you don’t mean anything to me,” he said.

Everyone froze. A deafening silence fell.

Then, suddenly, the Inquisitor roared with laughter from where she lay on the ground. Her hands went first to her midsection, then flew up to her injured head when she laughed so hard that it began to hurt.

A few minutes later, once Solas had pronounced her fit to stand, Dorian offered a hand and helped her to her feet.

“You’re lucky you don’t mean anything to me, either,” the Inquisitor told Dorian as she wrapped a hand around his shoulders. “I’d hate to think my dearest friend would say something so cruel when I was on my deathbed.”

“Perish the thought,” Dorian said with a grin.


End file.
